Reinserción
by xabax
Summary: Zuko no puede evitar sentirse mal por su hermana recluida en la institución mental, por lo que él y su madre Ursa tratarán de curar los trastornos de Azula para reconstruir la familia que quedo rota hacía mucho tiempo.


Reinserción

Un fanfic de Avatar por Xabax Xiron

Zuko no puede evitar sentirse mal por su hermana recluida en la institución mental, por lo que él y su madre Ursa tratarán de curar los trastornos de Azula para reconstruir la familia que quedo rota hacía mucho tiempo.

Para el centinela que vigilaba la instalación, ya era una rutina ver a esa figura encapuchada todas las noches, de modo que ya ni siquiera seguía el protocolo y simple y llanamente lo dejaba pasar. La noche de luna llena era el celoso guardián que la vigilaba, así lo veía la persona que estaba a punto de recibir a su visita, mas precisamente al flamante Señor del Fuego Zuko.

La dama que habitaba este complejo de casa-prisión tenía el cabello suelto y largo, y llevaba un vestido rojo típico de los rangos más altos de la nobleza de la Nación del Fuego, que resaltaba gran parte de esa belleza que siempre había tenido, pero ahora su presencia irradiaba una frágil paz, muy a diferencia de cuando entró al complejo, que por cualquier pequeñez entraba en un estado mental caótico y causaba pavor al personal que debía controlarla y tratarla.

-Linda noche ¿no, Zuzu?- Azula estaba de espaldas mirando la luna, sólo ladeo la vista un poco para observarlo.

-Supongo, la verdad es que no presté mucha atención a eso. ¿Cómo estás?

-Siento unas increíbles ganas de acabar contigo, con el Avatar y con todo lo que aman, quizás de esa forma alguien más estaría en mi misma situación. Los ojos dorados de la chica irradiaban resentimiento, su rostro ira y sus puños frustración.

-Azula, debes apartar esos pensamientos de tu mente, si sigues así nunca saldrás de este lugar.

-No es como que alguien allá afuera esté esperando mi regreso. -Dijo de la forma más solemne que pudo, pero aun así la idea la devastaba.

-Pero es una buena oportunidad para recomenzar, además Ty Lee y Mai aún se preocupan mucho por ti.

-No lo sé, a veces siento que quiero volver a ser La Señora del Fuego y el orgullo de papá… Estuvimos tan cerca de ganar…

-Pero de haber ganado, el mundo hubiera perdido totalmente el balance y estaría en la ruina. A mí y al Avatar nos ha costado mucho trabajo restaurar el daño que esta larga guerra ha causado.

Mientras, afuera de la instalación, una nueva figura encapuchada se aproximaba rumbo a la entrada de la casa-prisión, el centinela lo divisó y se preparó para lo que podría ser incluso un intento de liberar a la potencialmente peligrosa Azula.

-Identifíquese.

El aludido sólo extendió su mano para revelar un pequeño pergamino. El guardia lo abrió, lo leyó y se quedó asombrado al ver que era un permiso especial firmado por el Avatar y por el propio Señor del Fuego. Lo dejó pasar, no sin antes echar un vistazo al sujeto, el cual traía un sombrero como los de los guerreros del reino Tierra, sólo que este y el resto de su vestuario era negro con detalles en verde, además de que en prácticamente todo momento llevaba las manos ocultas.

-Azula, hay algo que debo decirte, quiero que estés fuera de esta prisión, pero para ello, debes eliminar todos aquellos pensamientos de tu pasado. Haz hecho muchos progresos en estos meses, pero creo que para completar tu tratamiento, debemos acudir a medidas algo más… drásticas. Es por eso que he traído a un invitado especial. Quizás su aspecto te parezca algo familiar. Feng, puedes pasar.

En ese momento el guerrero élite del Reino Tierra hizo su aparición, provocando la sorpresa de Azula. Algo que destacaba de su rostro era una larga cicatriz en la mejilla derecha.

-¿Un Dai Li? ¿Para qué lo has traído?

-Para liberarte, desde luego.

-¿Pero qué es lo que tienes en mente?

-Los Dai Li tienen una habilidad que nos será útil para reformarte por completo, tu solo siéntate, y relájate. Zuko tomó con amabilidad a Azula, sin embargo ella presentía algo, por ello se resistió, fue entonces que Zuko tuvo que usar algo más de fuerza para sujetarla y llevarla a una silla.

Zuko la acomodó en la silla, Azula intentó levantarse pero los guantes de piedra del agente la devolvieron a su sitio. Sacó de su abrigo una farola que puso a rotar y girar gracias a la tierra control, describiendo círculos alrededor de la habitación. Zuko cerró la puerta, y el agente comenzó su procedimiento. Azula trataba de liberarse, pero no le era posible, el agente la tenía firmemente sujeta y algo la obligaba a seguir la estela de luz de la farola.

-¡Zuko, te exijo que me liberes! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-Nada en especial, Señorita.- Dijo calmadamente el agente.

-Yo soy muy fuerte, no te atreverás a desafiarme. – Azula lanzó una patada acompañada del fuego azul característico de ella, pero el maestro Tierra había sido advertido previamente de todas las técnicas y tácticas de Azula para luchar. Un muro de piedra hecho en un santiamén fue suficiente para aislarle del peligro.

-No se resista más, sólo retrasará lo inevitable. Mientras más ataques use usted, menos concentrada estará y para mí el trabajo sería más sencillo, pero no es desafiante reescribir una mente cansada.-

-Así que esto se trata de control mental- Gruñó Azula con fiereza.-Pierdes tu tiempo, mi mente es muy fuerte y muy sólida ahora.

-Eso lo veremos. Yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. ¿Usted lo tiene?

-No voy a ceder.- Sin embargo, como él decía, el tiempo estaba en su contra, habían pasado varios minutos a pesar de que ella intentó por todos los medios liberarse de las piedras que la sujetaban.

El cansancio comenzó a hacerse visible en su rostro, señal que el Dai-Li esperaba para comenzar a trabajar.

-Fue una oponente formidable, señorita, pero en esta ocasión la victoria es mía.

Azula miraba fijamente la farola, mientras seguía las órdenes mentales del guerrero.

"**Azula, Princesa de la Nación del Fuego, está sometida a mi voluntad y mis órdenes serán obedecidas sin dudar"**

-No, aún no, debo seguir… luchando. Las gotas de sudor comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Cada vez era más difícil mantenerse consciente.

"**Usted ha estado aislada y desaparecida por muchos años, tantos que no se ha enterado de la guerra que ocurría en el mundo mientras estaba recluida"**

-¿De que rayos estás hablando?

"**Usted desconoce el destino de su padre, y su hermano y su madre están buscándola desesperadamente sin éxito"**

**-**Todo eso... es mentira

"**Usted fue secuestrada hace mucho tiempo y separada de su familia. Nadie sabía que usted vive hasta hace unos días."**

-Yo… no…

**"Su mente está siendo modificada para que pueda ser reinsertada en la Sociedad de la Nación del Fuego. Todo esto es con el fin de ayudarle"**

-...Debo...

-Rendir…

-...me…

Los ojos de Azula se opacaron, señal de que las órdenes hechas por el agente estaban grabándose en el subconsciente de la princesa. Luego de esto, la cabeza de la chica cayó desmayada. El trabajo estaba hecho.

**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con otra historia nueva. Como había anticipado, esta es una de las historias por publicar en estos días. Hasta ahora, he tenido que escribir en sobremarcha para intentar publicar al menos una vez por semana, cosa que medianamente he cumplido pero que aún es difícil de llevar a cabo. Como siempre, los comentarios y los reviews para mí son muy importantes, porque me dan una impresión de lo que los lectores esperan o quieren ver en una historia. Así que por favor, escriban, critiquen, tiren tomatazos si hace falta, pero que se haga saber lo que piensan. Xabax, en cambio, y corto.**


End file.
